The field of the invention pertains to collapsible, expansible plastic hollow articles formed with a plurality of latchable side wall bellows to permit collapse of said articles and subsequent expansion thereof or vice versa.
Examples of a similar hollow article are disclosed in Diebolt et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,165 and in French Patent No. 2,467,146. Typically at least one bellow when pressed, overcenters and thus latches itself. To unlatch it, it will be necessary to pull the collapsed bellow or bellows apart. In order to do so, it is convenient to hold the hollow article in both hands.